Desert Rose
by dragonchic
Summary: WolverineStorm. Haunted by dreams, Logan contemplates leaving, but is stopped by a certain weather witch. [OneShot]


Disclaimer: I don't own X Men: Evolution yadda yadda yadda. Big surprise.

A/N: is this the first Logan/Ororo Evo fic out there? Are they even considered a couple? Eh, I think they could be a couple so I'm writing a short lil fic. Go ahead, flame me if ya want. 

Summary: umm, just Logan and Ro talking n stuff…I think "Choices" was a lot better than this…so don't expect much. I'm still a newbie when it comes to writing.

Desert Rose

Ororo Munroe gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face before she brought two glowing white hands together. Miniature bolts of lighting darted between them until a small cloud formed. Positioning the cloud over a potted plant, a small rumble of thunder sounded and a tiny rainstorm began. Ororo stepped back to admire her handiwork. Her method of taking care of her plants sure beat a watering can. Above the soft cracks of lighting and rumbles of thunder she could her grunting and muttering in the hall. A small smile came across her lips. "Good morning Logan."

A loud grunt acknowledged her presence while Logan continued down the hall, not even pausing to say hello. Ororo peeked out the door. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Logan stopped. "It's nothing Ro," he said. "I just…need to get away for awhile." And with that he started for the garage.

Ororo began a brisk walk until she caught up to him. Matching his stride, she inquired, "What is it you need to get away from?"

Logan shrugged. "It's nothing. I just need those kids outta my hair for a while."

She shook her head. "That's not it. What are you running from?"

Logan sighed and stopped by his motorcycle. Picking up his helmet he muttered something. "What?" Ororo asked.

"The dreams Ro," he began. "They're back. They haunt me, every night. I can't take it anymore. I need to find out where all this is coming from."

"And just where do you plan to find out?"

Logan let out a low growl. "I don't know. All I know is I need to get out of here."

Ororo put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "We are here to help you Logan, just as you are here to help the children. The institute needs you."

Logan brushed her hand off. "You'll survive without me."

Ororo looked at him sternly. "That's not the point." Picking up a helmet she said, "I need to go to a store in town. I'm sure you'll be more than happy to give me a ride and we'll talk more on the way." It was not a request, rather a demand.

Logan softly growled again and put on his own helmet. She got on the bike and gently gripped his waist as he started off.

Logan shifted through the contents of Ororo's purchase as she paid for them. Picking up a strange green plant, he sniffed it and promptly let out a huge sneeze. "Ugh…" he began. "Please don't tell me this stuff is going into dinner."

Ororo smiled. "Herbal remedies," she replied. Gently removing the plant from Logan's grip she placed it back in the bag. "This one is part of an old cold remedy."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "That thing's part of a cold remedy and it made me sneeze?"

She laughed. "Nature's a mystery Logan. Sometimes it's better not to think about things." Logan simply snorted and moved to hold the door out for Ororo. "Hmm," she observed. "I never saw you as much of a gentlemen."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Ro…some things I don't even know about myself."

Ororo frowned. "Like what?"

"It's nothing Ro."

"Yes it is," she prodded. "Otherwise you would not be leaving because of it."

Logan just stuffed his hands in his pockets and muttered a reply and they walked on in silence. Ororo frowned. Sometimes she got so frustrated with him. He was an enigma, and wouldn't let anyone get close to him. But she knew she had to try…isolation from the ones that care about you is never healthy. Looking down at the ground, she was attempting to sort out her thoughts when something caught her eye. She stopped, and looked even closer. Logan noticed her pause and followed her gaze. He raised an eyebrow when it led to a shadowed alley offside the sidewalk. "See something interesting Ro?" he asked. 

She walked over and gestured from him to follow. Rolling his eyes, Logan proceeded to where Ororo was standing. She pointed towards the ground. In a sparse patch of soil, a small cluster of red roses were struggling for survival. Logan quickly glanced at Ororo, then extended one of his claws. He gently gripped the tallest rose and with one quick slice, cut it off and handed it to Ro. "You wanted one?"

She accepted the rose, but shook her head. "Just thinking about them."

A bewildered expression came over Logan's features. "About those roses?" 

"Yes," she began. "Look at them."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I'm lookin"

She leaned down and gently touched one of the roses. "A frail life force, struggling for survival in the concrete desert we call home. With little means of support it keeps an unflagging fight against the odds against it. Makes you think." She stood up and turned the flower in her hands over. "But thanks for the rose."

Despite his confusion, Logan felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Leave it to Ro to find such deep meaning in something that is so insignificant at first glance. But what should he expect from someone with such an ethereal connection to the forces of nature?

Ororo glanced up from the delicate flower in her hand and gave Logan a critical look. "Does this remind you of anything?"

Logan growled. "Yeah. Us."

Her expression stayed critical. "And why would you say that?"

"Because there's no place for us in this world. We're mutants Ro, freaks."

"It's true that we are far from accepted now, but people will come to understand us."

"No they won't. They'll never understand us. They don't want to."

Ororo's expression softened. "You're losing hope Logan," she softly said. "We have to fight for ourselves, and for future generations of mutants. We can never give up hope. We have to keep up an unflagging fight, and never capitulate to our foes." She locked her own eyes with his. "That's what the X-Men are about."

Logan quickly tore his eyes away and looked at the ground. "We should be heading back," he said. "We've been gone too long." With that, he tossed her a helmet and they climbed back onto his motorcycle. 

Logan dumped his keys onto a counter as Ororo unloaded her purchases. "Thank you for the ride Logan," she said. 

"No problem," he replied. 

"So…" she nonchalantly began, "are you staying?"

Logan sighed. "I dunno Ro…my thoughts aren't exactly clear right now."

She nodded. "Well it is time for dinner. Why don't you come eat, and think about it after that?"

The mutant with the code name of Wolverine leaned against a wall and listened to the soft music of a piano drift around the room. He was enjoying a post dinner mini concert starring Ororo. Her fingers danced across the keys and made the music come alive. Which didn't surprise him. She could make anything come alive. Even him. Her own gentle demeanor didn't force anyone to make a decision; rather she soothed troubled emotions until they could think rationally. How she managed to do this never ceased to amaze him. Under her gentle exterior was a powerful force that lived within her. She was a strong woman, and would never give up hope for the cause she was fighting for. She'd fight till death for these kids and all of mutant kind. 'I could learn a thing or two from her,' he thought. 

Earlier this morning he had been experiencing similar emotions to those of when her first arrived. With his past still shadowed in mystery, he didn't have time for this baby-sitting job. He sighed. But somehow, these kids had managed to grow on him. Although he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. 

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he turned his attention back to the piano. But unlike the others, his attention wasn't on the music. Fixing his gaze on the elegant woman at the piano bench, he smiled. Looks like he won't be leaving this place for a long time.

# Fin

(or to be continued…if you want)

Like it? As always, please review (even if you think it sucked)!


End file.
